


Номер заказа AR506342

by jsMirage



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: Алек топтался на пороге нужного ему магазина, не решаясь войти. Его нервозность не позволяла стоять на месте, вынуждая постоянно шевелиться и покусывать ноготь на большом пальце правой руки. Он так хотел себе эту вещицу! Буквально спал и видел. Мечтал о ней. Даже подумывал заказать с доставкой, но дома бы спалили, чем он таким себя балует. Да и курьеру в глаза смотреть он бы не смог. Так что решил все сделать сам. Заранее подыскал магазин на другом конце Нью-Йорка, где не должен был ни с кем столкнуться, через интернет забронировал нужный ему товар. Оставалось только перешагнуть порог, назвать номер заказа, забрать его и уйти.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 11





	Номер заказа AR506342

Алек топтался на пороге нужного ему магазина, не решаясь войти. Его нервозность не позволяла стоять на месте, вынуждая постоянно шевелиться и покусывать ноготь на большом пальце правой руки. Он так хотел себе эту вещицу! Буквально спал и видел. Мечтал о ней. Даже подумывал заказать с доставкой, но дома бы спалили, чем он таким себя балует. Да и курьеру в глаза смотреть он бы не смог. Так что решил все сделать сам. Заранее подыскал магазин на другом конце Нью-Йорка, где не должен был ни с кем столкнуться, через интернет забронировал нужный ему товар. Оставалось только перешагнуть порог, назвать номер заказа, забрать его и уйти.

Обреченно пискнув, Лайтвуд собрал всю свою волю в кулак и шумным ураганом влетел внутрь. Он практически подбежал к стойке и протараторил номер заказа.

Кассир, залипавший в книге под названием «Тысяча и один способ стать мастером оральных ласк», поднял взгляд и оценивающе осмотрел Алека, после чего переспросил:

— Можешь повторить, сладенький? Я не успел за твоей прытью.

Лайтвуд тяжело сглотнул, глядя на этого парня. Подкрашенные глаза, экстремальная прическа и наряд… Складывалось ощущение, будто этот кассир не просто работал в сексшопе, но и одевался исключительно в товар, представленный на полках.

— Я… мне… номер заказа AR506342, — повторил он, заученные наизусть данные.

Паренек с бейджиком, на котором было выведено «Магнус», открыл компьютер и неторопливо ввел полученную информацию.

— Александр Лайтвуд? — спросил он, поднимая взгляд на визитера.

Тот покраснел до кончиков ушей и торопливо кивнул.

— Мог бы ввести фальшивое имя, сладенький. Не пришлось бы так смущаться. Чаще выбирают что-то типа «Индианы Джонса» или «Биг Дик».

— Я… учту на будущее, — пробормотал Алек. — Можно побыстрее выдать мне заказ? — слишком высоким и нервным голосом попросил он.

— Разумеется, — улыбнулся Магнус. — Вот только мне доставляет удовольствие тебя поддразнивать.

Алек удивленно вскинул брови и даже огляделся вокруг. В магазине было пусто. Что не удивительно — он выбрал для визита раннее утро буднего дня, когда все на работе или учебе.

— Tenga Egg, одна штука, верно? — озвучил заказ Магнус.

Это было последнее чудо инженерной (или озабоченно-неудовлетворенной) мысли японского гения. Яйцо, но не киндер сюрприз. Силиконовое чудо было предназначено для мастурбации. Алек обычно подобными вещами не интересовался, но был фанатом парочки геев, которые вели блог в инстаграмме. Он даже не осмеливался подписаться на них — вдруг, кто из родных узнает о подобных его наклонностях? Так что Лайтвуд жил одиноко и максимум, что себе позволял — это просмотр блога, адрес которого выучил наизусть.  
Его кумиры жили за него, осуществляли его мечту и были просто счастливы. А Алек довольствовался тем, что смотрел их репортажи и воображал, что это он ездит в отпуск с возлюбленным или просто проводит романтические вечера, которые в реальной жизни ему не светят.

На днях его данная парочка рекламировала секс шоп, в котором одинокий Лайтвуд узрел спасение от мозолей на своей правой руке. Чертово дрочильное яйцо показалось ему весьма интересным и… В общем, оно занимало все его мысли, и как итог привело к тому, что он топтался в секс шопе.

Алек насупился от слов Магнуса и обиженно спросил:

— Разве сотрудники подобных заведений не должны быть максимально толерантными и вести себя таким образом, чтобы покупатели не тушевались совершая покупки?

Магнус пожал плечами.

— Мне не показалось, что ты из робкого десятка. А даже, если и так, я все еще надеюсь, что ты не откажешься нагнуть меня в подсобке.

Алек вскинул брови и уточнил:

— Что, простите?

— Говорю, ты красавчик, и я бы не отказался, чтобы ты меня трахнул. Желательно, чтобы мы приступили в ближайшие минут пятнадцать.

— С чего вы взяли, что меня заинтересует подобное предложение? — спросил Алек с наигранным возмущением, под которым пытался спрятать свое смущение.

— Ты видел этот киндер-сюрприз для взрослых? Его покупают только одиночки для мастурбации. А дальше пятьдесят на пятьдесят. Даже натурал может согласиться на ни к чему не обязывающий секс.

Алек открыл рот, затем закрыл его, после чего кивнул, соглашаясь с утверждением Магнуса. Но тот воспринял все несколько иначе.

— Отлично, идем, — позвал кассир, разворачиваясь и проскальзывая в подсобное помещение.

Алек растерянно огляделся вокруг. Он, как бы, не на это соглашался… А теперь подводить человека не хотелось… Впрочем, этот Магнус был той еще горячей деткой, и Лайтвуд солгал бы, сказав, что ему не хотелось бы присунуть кому-то настолько охрененному. Вздохнув, он направился следом, ощущая, как дрожат поджилки.

Помещение выглядело специфично. Для склада секс шопа, конечно, все было вполне естественным. Куча пенисов и вибраторов в коробках на полках. Искусственные вагины и сиськи. Коробки с уродливыми надувными женщинами, прости, господи! Даже будь Алек натуралом, у него бы все упало от подобного антуража.

— Не волнуйся, дорогой, я позабочусь обо всем, — томно произнес Магнус, притягивая парня к себе и скользя руками к его ширинке.

Тот инстинктивно отступил назад, пытаясь избежать прикосновения, но кассир толкнул его к стене и, когда Алеку некуда было бежать, принялся расстегивать его штаны.

— Ты актив или пассив? — невозмутимо уточнил Магнус.

Это был самый провокационный вопрос, который Алек слышал в своей жизни! Этот нахальный парень не тратит времени даром: уже во всю стаскивает с него штаны и задает слишком интимные вопросы. Слишком!

Все, что смог сделать Лайтвуд — покраснеть. И даже его стручок не подавал признаков жизни.

— Не нервничай так, сладенький, — проворковал Магнус, приближаясь к нему. — Я могу выступать в обеих позициях.

Пальцы Магнуса были нежными и бархатистыми, а еще теплыми. Он оглаживал тело Алека, успокаивая и будоража, параллельно касаясь губ мягким, чувственным поцелуем. Ото всего этого сердце бедного, несчастного (или везучего?) Лайтвуда было готово разорваться, словно на нем тестируют шоковую терапию. И самым большим шоком был Магнус. А точнее его рот на… На том месте, которого никто и никогда не касался, кроме самого Алека. Лайтвуд сперва испуганно вскрикнул, а затем протяжно застонал.

Что ж… в его любимом сериале говорилось: то, что умерло, умереть не может. В данный момент Лайтвуд был готов поставить это утверждение под сомнение. Ему казалось, что он отдал богу душу несколько минут назад, но теперь был готов побиться об заклад, что сам дьявол явился за ним и пытается утянуть в глубины ада, заставляя помереть вновь. Но если первая его «смерть» была от волнения, то вторая явно от удовольствия.

Банальность, конечно, но чертовы девичьи фильмы не врут. И, здравствуйте, бабочки в брюхе, и колени куда-то едут, точно разведенные супруги в разные стороны, в голове вата, то ли розовая, как сопли единорога, то ли голубая, как ориентация Алека, и даже гребанные пальчики на ногах подгибаются. Устоять ему было сложно. И в вертикальном положении, и в эмоциональном. Потому что Магнус, похоже, в данный момент отрабатывал все то, что прочел в той самой забытой на прилавке книжке про оральные ласки.

Алек не помнил, что именно он бормотал в тот момент, но краем сознания успевал удивляться: откуда он знает столько нецензурных выражений? Ведь Лайтвуд культурный, интеллигентный молодой человек… которому сейчас шлифуют пенис губы незнакомого парня в подсобке сексшопа. Окей, пожалуй, эту ситуацию можно отнести к тем редким случаям, когда резкое словцо не зазорно использовать.

Следующей размытой мыслью была попытка дрожащими пальцами открыть упаковку с презервативами и корректно напялить сие обмундирование на свой агрегат. Алек, конечно, смотрел порно, но там обычно момент с одеванием защиты опускали. Он разве что инструкцию читал где-то давно и стебался над Иззи, которая тренировалась на огурцах и кабачках, пока родителей дома не было. Вот же малолетний идиот! Следовало составить ей компанию, а не юморить. Благо, Магнус взял все в свои руки. В прямом и переносном смысле. Он ловко вскрыл упаковку и раскатал презерватив, как говорится, защитив их обоих, а затем швырнул в Алека тюбиком со смазкой и развернулся к нему задом.

Лайтвуд почувствовал себя персонажем многоуровневого квеста. С одной частью закончил? Вот тебе и следующая. Что делать, блядь? Как? Просто присунуть? Или предварительно впихнуть пальцы? В этот момент Лайтвуд пожалел, что не терзал свою разнесчастную задницу, ограничиваясь унылой дрочкой. В теории, он слышал о том, что внутри есть простата, которая доставляет удовольствие. Но это не точно, ибо отношение к подобному массажу было двояким. Наиболее часто встречающейся в интернете характеристикой было слово «странно». А еще странным было размышлять про блядскую интернет статистику в тот момент, когда охрененно красивая, обнаженная задница находится прямо перед ним. Остается только что-то там сделать, чтобы можно было перейти к решающему этапу.

Для Алека это был не просто финиш, это был своего рода старт. Начало половой жизни. Так что отступать он был не намерен. Щедро сдобрив пальчики смазкой, которая пахла смородиной, парень отважно ринулся на покорение новых высот. Точнее на освоение глубин. Благо, почуявший его смущение и заминку Магнус, все же расщедрился и направлял его советами, превращая их спонтанное желание потрахаться в сексуальную вариацию передачи форт Боярд. Все эти левее, сильнее, прямо, глубже, потри, подергай, господи боже! Можно заказать подробную инструкцию в трех томах, а?

В общем, скоро сказка сказывается, да не скоро дело делается.

После того, как они с горем пополам приступили, Алек узнал очередную интересную деталь. Магнус трахаться любит. Очень сильно любит. И простым пятнадцатиминутным раундом от него было не отделаться. Лайтвуд успешно кончил, а вот его партнер все еще требовал внимания к себе. Так что пришлось пройти новый этап глубинного исследования, только теперь уже не пальцами или хуем, а собственной глоткой. Окей, последний раз Алек так плакал на похоронах старушки Бесси, их поехавшей старой соседки, которая присматривала за маленькими Лайтвудами с пеленок. А нахальный Магнус только подбадривал его своими:

— Ты сможешь взять глубже, Александр, только расслабь глотку.

В общем и целом, первый минет так и не удался. Но щедрый Лайтвуд добродушно предложил свое дрочильное яйцо и руку. Уж в чем, в чем, а в искусстве под названием «Ублажи себя сам», он был хорош. Точнее не так уж и плох, ибо до яблочных пирогов и тому подобного у него не доходило.

Прощаясь с Магнусом, Алек испытывал жуткую неловкость. В конце концов, это был его первый раз! Он (по собственному мнению) облажался и был зажат. Да еще и окружали его гигантские члены (кому вообще подойдет полуметровая елда?), уродливо разинутые резиновые пасти и множество всякой смущающей продукции.

— Держи, — произнес Магнус, протягивая ему ярко-салатовый стикер.

— Что это? — уточнил парень.

— Мой телефон, дубина. В следующий раз попробуем в более подходящем месте, где можно будет расслабиться и набухаться в случае очередного провала.

— Из-звини… я… просто…

— Девственник, я уже понял, дорогой. Потому и даю тебе второй шанс. Все же ты горячий красавчик.

Алек покраснел и сдавленно пискнул:

— Я позвоню.

А затем он выскочил прочь и побежал в сторону метро со всех ног. По пути домой, на его губах расцвела счастливейшая улыбка. Они с Магнусом попробуют еще раз! А вечером Алек, наконец, исполнит свою мечту и поиграет со своим дрочильным яйцом, вспоминая откляченную попку его нового знакомого. Хотя черт с ним, с вечером! Главное поскорее добраться до дома…


End file.
